Velocity the Panther
Appearance The jaguar has very dark blue fur due to his black panther gene condition, and his eyes are green. His speed suit is neon blue and black, and it pretty much covers his whole body other than his head. and upper arms History Compared to big histories of other characters... Cole's history is pretty tame. He had a pretty normal childhood for a meta, discovering his velocity powers in a stressful situation at the age of 10, saving a friend from a car accident while finding out he had the speed to do so later. He grew up deciding to keep his power a secret for four years, but once his family moved to a quiet neighborhood, Cole then decided against keeping it a secret and decided to push his limits to see how fast he could be. Every time he reached his peak, he broke his limit and continued to get faster and faster, and with each burst in potential power, the more control and potency he had with velocity in general. One day while in a fast food restaurant to hang out with a group of buddies, the restaurant was suddenly under attack by a robber. Putting his speed to good use, Cole ended up saving the lives of everyone in the building. The and fame praise he had earned from there had got to his head, and he decided to use his speed for heroic purposes ever since, making new friends and new enemies from there onwards. Personality Mannerisms Cole has his occasional moment of being impatient, but he is otherwise a relaxing guy to hang around. Cole isn't afraid to speak his mind honestly and bluntly due to growing up with a telepathic mother. While a competitive person, Cole is also a person with good sportsmanship; unless he is challenged, or if said person is insistent, he would honestly not care at all if someone is faster than him. * Likes * Music * praise * relaxation Dislikes * none notable Fears * Facing foes that aren't only powerful, but can also keep up with him Habits * foot tapping, even when not impatient Hobbies * Piano playing Equipment Cole was born in Weybrook, the "Island of the Future", and as such has access to futuristic technology. Speed Suit Cole's speed suit is meant to survive extreme forces of concentrated pressure (such as in punches, kicks, or footsteps on the ground), as well as intense heat, allowing Cole to be able to, well, not burn through his clothing every time he revs up his speed. Abilities Cole would rather be known as super versatile rather than just fast. The amount of abilities related with speed prove so. Obviously, based off of his name, Cole has the ability to manipulate velocity. Velocity Manipulation By being able to manipulate the velocity of his molecules and their vibration rate, Cole can move and act precisely as fast as he wants in any sudden direction, allowing him to stop on a dime and make 180 degree turns almost instantaneously. He can forcefully keep a constant velocity and relatively ignore the limitations of physics. Cole can even lend some of his momentum to others, so they have temporary speed as well, allowing allies to accelerate their healing, and let them phase through objects, or keep up with faster opponents. By moving molecules at high speeds, Cole can perform quantum tunneling to phase through objects, go completely invisible, resist freezing or heating attacks, or, if he was the destructive type like his rival, use it to cause molecular combustion. Due to velocity being speed and direction, Cole is able to use this ability as a defensive maneuver, deflecting and repelling opponents and projectiles by changing their direction. Accelerated Body Functions and Senses Attempts at offensive mind abilities are normally useless if one's brain is not at that caliber of Cole's thinking speed as well, which is faster than a supercomputer. If he were to figure out this were being attempted, Cole can send an incredible amount of messages per second in an attempt to overload and cause mental pain to the attacker, or simply think too fast for the user to comprehend. High tier thinking speed allows Cole to quickly understand the environment he is in and react accordingly, making him flow almost too gracefully, even in environments that constantly change. His healing process increased to the point where should he get injured, he can heal from wounds at a rapid pace, though nothing extraordinarily fast in combat. Tachyon Neuron System Cole's secret to his super speed and velocity power is due to his neuron system being powered by tachyons rather than electricity. Flaws In battle, Cole does not keep a serious attitude. His ability to dodge seemingly every attack makes him feel invulnerable, and he would get cocky really quickly. Cole already punches fast, so there's no need to learn hand-to-hand.. right? Cole is sometimes impatient, and will rush ahead without a plan. Due to the fact that their enemy forces are usually too strong to take on one-on-one, this usually ends badly for Cole. Cole's metabolism is sped up as well. He needs to constantly eat. Anyone else capable of keeping a constant velocity will be unable to be affected by their velocity being manipulated.